Forks Wizardton
by MaryAliceBrandonWhitlockCullen
Summary: UP FOR ADOPTION What happens when you send Luna, Draco, and Neville to forks washington and they meet the characters from Twilight? Trouble.Luna/Draco all regular twilight couples Neville/ you decide!  DISCLAIMER-I dont own either of these amazing series
1. The Beginning

J POV  
>I saw Alice's face go blank, a couple minuetes later her eyes refocused and she smiled and announced<p>

"there will be three new students at school today!" I groaned, I could barely take it when we first moved.

Soon enough we were out the door and to school, We saw mike newton cornering someone at a locker,

"so, wanna grab some lunch maybe? Like a date?" he said to a girl in the corner, I didn't feel much coming off this girl, just a slightly irritated dreamy feeling.

"no now if you would escuse me I have to go to class" a dreamy voice floated out as a small blonde pale girl with striking blue eyes ducked out from under his arm and skipped around the corner leaving mike looking shocked there by the lockers.

A POV  
>I couldn't wait as I ducked into art and grabbed an easel next to the blonde girl we saw in the hallway today.<p>

"hello" I said as she turned her head smiled at me blankly and went back to painting. By the time she was done class was almost over, I looked at her easel and saw a mosquito like creature that was blue with a tail and an antenna.

"what is that, if you don't mind?" I asked not bothering to mask the confusion in my voice. She didn't seem to be offended.

"oh it's a nargle, they make you're brain fuzzy" she sighed. "our teacher has a lot of them".

All of a sudden the bell rang and she got up, I noticed she didn't have any books, and skipped out when I realized she had no shoes on…..this girl was awfully strange, but then again who isn't these days….

E POV

We walked through the cafeteria doors and sat down, for once no one was thinking about us, it felt weird. I put my arm around Bella and I saw the blonde girl from this morning skip in closely followed by a tall blonde boy wearing a grim expression and black. The last one scurrying in I knew. Neville. He was in my Social Studies class. He knew every countries plant and how common they were. I strained my ears trying to hear what they were talking about and I could sense my family doing the same.

"-so amazing!" I caught the end of the blonde girls sentence.

"Luna calm down" said the blonde boy

"Sorry Draco this is just so amazing!" luna exclaimes earning an eye roll from Draco. All of a sudden luna squealed and we all flinched, she grabbed Neville and Draco's hand and pulled them outside exclaiming something about a crumple horned something-or-the-other. Weird.


	2. Love, Danger and Secrets

L POV

The muggle school was amazing! I saw the pale people looking at us from the corner. I giggled and Draco gave me a quizzical look. I wondered if they were vampires, Daddy always wanted to find some and I would be so excited if I could find one! I felt Draco's hand on my arm and I realized in all my exitment I'd been bouncing up and down making the cushions bounce and scattering his papers.

"sorry Draco!" I said reaching down to pick up some papers.

"it's fine Luna, really." He said and I looked at him and his penetrating gray eyes pierced into my blue ones. His hand reached out and our faces got closer….closer…..closer

"hey guys whats- am I interrupting something?" said an amused Harry from the doorway as we scrambled to regain our composture. I picked up my books and scurried up to my room before he could ask any more questions.

D POV

I almost kissed her! Loony Lovegood! The crazy one! Nevermind her blue eyes always sparkled and the way she always believed in me no matter what sins I'd commited- oh what am I thinking! Potter sat down by me and raised an eyebrow

"what" I spat

"nothing. I just think you like Luna. And that's great, she's a great girl. But she's naivve, she's like a sister to me and if you hurt her I will rip your heart out and feed it to Fluffy" he said this all in a cheerful tone and it made me very nervous.

"I'll go heat up some pasta" I said making a quick escuse to get out of the room. As I stirred the pan for what seemed to be the millionth time I mused over my feelings for her and decided I was hopelessly in love, no hiding or denying. Well from myself, rest assured anyone else asked and I would deny everything.

E POV

we walked into the school the next day and found Mike harassing Luna at her locker again, Luna still did not realize the sore attempts he was making at flirting with her. Wow. All of a sudden the blonde boy, Draco I think his name was, burst through grabbed Luna's arm and protectively placed her behind him

"Luna go to class" he said anger heavily in his voice

"okay" she said and skipped off the light tone of her voice not changing. Draco leaned into Mike and being a good few inches taller seemed to scare the boy half to death.

"leave her alone or so help me I will shove you into a locker" he said and stalked off. That's when I realized it was gym time. Crud.

Em POV

I always hated gym class. You see we couldn't show off Carlisle forbid it. WE changed and found the spiky dude, Harry and the blondes Luna and Draco already in the gym. Our gym instructer was bringing out the large cart of dodge balls while the other students filed in. She had some dodgeball attatchment issues. (AN: our gym teacher has that problem) she tossed them out and the students all scrambled to grab the potentially deadly weapons. Strangly enough the new kids like us did not partake in this strange rush. The whistle blowed and before I knew it Mike Newton was pelting kids left and right. Mike saw Luna who was in front of us and I guess after all the rejections got mad at her and chucked one after the other at her. She dodged everyone all of them hitting Rosalie. I felt bad for him, he would be in a lot of pain from my good wife. I grinned and everyone was silent waiting for Rose's violent outbreak but she merely grinned gesturing to Luna's hand. In it she held a dodgeball and she did NOT look happy. She chucked it hart at Mike and well lets just say she hit him where the sun don't shine.

D POV

As happy as I was with Luna hitting Mike Newton with a ball in the balls we got sent home. Well she did, we just ditched the rest. We got back to the house and found a letter, a red one at the foot of our door. Harry picked it up and we walked inside. He tore it open and it let out a petrifying screech as I realized this was a howler, it began in an eerie tone.

"HARRY POTTER I KNOW YOU ARE THERE, YOU KILL OUR FEARLESS LEADER AND DON'T EXPECT HIM TO BE AVENGED" cackling laughter I knew too well. My Aunt Bellatrix. I saw Luna tense up and I went over to stand by her. When she was imprisoned my aunt was her torturer. "WE ARE COMING HARRY POTTER AND BE WARNED, WE HAVE YOU'RE FRIENDS SO IF YOU DON'T SHOW THEY DIE" we heard faint voices in the background "harry don't do it!" Hermione. "Harry Bloody hell!" Ron. "let them go!" Harry screams at the unresponsive paper as it shredded itself up. He turned to me, eyes blazing.

"you told them you did this you evil death eater!" I felt shocked, I'd changed, I'd had no choice I really didn't. I saw Luna step infront of my though a good head shorter and rounds on harry.

"Harry Potter, Draco has changed and you should not be too dense to see it, he has done nothing but help you and he saved my life in the cellar!" It was true, I had snuck her food and water.

"so don't you dare turn on him!" Harry's face sulked.

"Luna what should I do then? "

"The Cullens" Luna said. "the pale kids" she said looking at Harry and I's expressions. "They're vampires, all the signs point to it. They will help" I was about to pass this off as another one of her fantasies but I thought about it and spoke up.

"it is true they seem like it, so beautiful and gracefull, strong too. The blonde broke a chair yesterday. They're pale and don't go into sunlight"

"what religion" Harry countered.

"I don't know" I responded. "Maybe they're unreligious then we'll know for sure. Come on. Lets go. " I started to walk out before I heard Luna say "Harry put down the cross!"

A POV

"they know" I said as my families shocked faces echoed my own. "I saw it, in a vision" I said feelin the need to clarify "and they need our help. They're hiding something too"

"what" asked Bella

"I don't know yet or else I'd tell you" I got out before the doorbell rang. When we opened it the spikey haired boy with the scar and glasses opened the door with a concerned look on his face. The blonde haired fairy-like girl, Luna was gazing somewhere in the distance, and the stiff looking blonde, Draco stared straightly ahead. Finally Luna spoke.

"I'm Luna Lovegood, this is Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter. We know what you are and we need you're help. But first we need to tell you something"

I knew it. Carlisle opened the door and gestured for them to come into the depths of our living room


	3. AN:PLEASE READ

AN: SHOULD I KEEP GOING WITH THIS OR NOT?


	4. Luna and our Kiss

A POV

They explained to us. And it was a shock that we didn't even know about the wizard world until now. Especially for Carlisle. There was apparently a problem. A person that Harry supposedly defeated came back and has his friends. We decided to help them and now we were in our backyard where they were attempting to teach us how to fight.

"There are three unforgivable curses that they can use on you. Avada Kedavra- it kills you instantly then there's Imperio-that's when they can control someone, one they're likely to use against you, then they'll have a vampire on their side. Then theres crucio."

He gazed uncertainly at Luna who all of a sudden looked saddened.

"She was imprisoned at the Malfoys Manor and was tortured with that curse every day and didn't spill anything about me. Good friend, Luna is."

At this she brightened and Draco looked guilty, that's when I realized it was his family that imprisoned her. I heard Edward hmphhh. And Draco cast his eyes downward. Luna stepped forward.

"the spells Harry Draco and the Order and I will be using are stunning spells, hexes, or shield spells. Draco and I will demonstrate."

From the look on Draco's face he was not aware until that moment he would be sparring with Luna. He faced her anyways and they whipped out their wands, He barely had time to speak before she said,

"EXPELLERIOMUS!" and his wand flipped behind him.

"cool" Emmett chuckled. "Carlisle I changed my mind I don't want to be a vampire I want to be a wizard" he joked. Draco called out "Petrificus Totalus!" and she whirled in the air and her body became ridged while she hit the floor. She laughed. She actually laughed. She's crazy. Says the girl who's spent her life in an alyssum. Draco sauntered up and pointed his wand under her chin.

"Now they will normally continue like that for a long time." Harry said.

Carlisle had to cut in. "our family has to hunt" he said seeing my Jaspers face, I felt affection twords Jasper.

"okay, well see you at school tomorrow!" Luna said as if they hadn't just taught us how many ways we could die. We went one way and they another.

D POV  
>I was shocked and ashamed during the extent of the session. I hated that Luna had to be tortured by my family. I was ashamed. I guess that's why I'm in my room with my head in my hands. I didn't notice Luna come in and sit on my bed the springs creaking under her weight.<p>

"It's okay Draco I know you're not like them"

I jumped then relaxed when I saw it was her. A strange feeling filled my chest. "How do you know that was what I was thinking about" I countered making it sound more fierce than I meant it to. It didn't seem to register with her though. She just turned to me and repeated.

"You're not like them" she looked so serious and I realized what I was feeling. She was the only one who understood me and didn't judge me by my past and my family. She didn't stop forgiving and belived there was good in everyone. Even Voldemort. I realized that this was what I was looking for my whole life. Her. I leaned forward and before we both knew what was happening my lips were on hers and her hands were circling my neck. We stayed like that for what seems like eternity before lights flooded the room.

"BLOODY HELL" Harry's voice yelled. I paniced but Luna didn't she just said.

"Hello Harry"

And skipped back to her own room. Harry got up in my face.

"if you hurt her I will kill you. She is like my sister" he snarled at me.

"as you said potter" I snarled back and he left slamming the door behind him. All I could think about was Luna. Luna and our Kiss.


	5. The First Battle

A POV  
>we were waiting in our living room for the order to arrive. We decided we best get everyone here so when they attacked we'd be ready. All of a sudden a there was a pop and our fireplace, empty before was filled with a bunch of redheads. A chunky woman went over to harry and enveloped him in a giant hug<p>

"harry! Oh harry you're safe oh that's great!"

Harry looked smothered as two boys simultaneously exclaimed

"Harry!"

And a smaller redheaded girl burst through the crowd and leaped up into his arms as the rest of the family moved to greet everyone else.

"These are the weasleys" Harry said from behind the girls' curtain of red hair.

"Ron, one of their sons, and my best friend was taken"

Another pop on the other side of the room a woman with pink hair and a brown haired scarred man on her arm. Again the greetings continued, they were introduced as tonks and lupin. People continued arriving, including a half giant, werewolf, house elf, and various others. As soon as they all got there, there was an ear cracking pop and shriek and Luna and Draco, hand in hand, ran outside. They came back in and gestured for us to come outside. A giant skull shaped cloud in the sky with a snake going through its mouth appeared.

"They're here" Ginny whispered.

Em POV  
>It was time to fight! BooYA! Rose glared at the expression of excitement on my face and I tried to muster it. then through the mist and fog a group of people in black cloaks with the hoods drawn up appeared, they reminded me vaguely of the voultori. I got into my stance and waited<p>

R POV  
>I could not believe Emmett was excited about this. I positioned myself to fight and that's when the spells started flying. I tackled one of the cloaked people and ripped his head off. I kept an eye on my family and it went on like that for a while. That's when it happened. The screaming. I heard a crack and vaugly saw Luna fall the floor writhing in pain as she screamed and begged for it to stop. Draco looked pale and spooked. He turned on the caster and raised his wand it was like it was in slow motion and it chilled me to the bone. It was like Jane's power. I'd felt it. The pain. If it was anything in comparison I could relate. Draco raised his wand, things snapped back to reality<p>

"EXPELEROMUS" he screamed and Luna's screaming stopped, she lay on the floor probably unconscious. Carlisle, acting as the on field medic ran with his speed grabbed her and brought her inside. Draco was mad. He was picking his way through the other wizards pretty fast and soon enough they retreated, one stayed and said in a hoarse voice.

"you may have won this time potter but we will be back" he spat

"where's Ron and Hermione!" Harry Challenged.

"one" The wizard said and there was a puff of smoke as he disappeared and a bloody broken redhead I could only assume was Ron waited in his place slumped on the floor. Ten to fifteen people rushed at him when his mother scolded,

"get back and let the doctor take care of it!" she said with hand on her hips but her face betrayed the worry and relief she had on her face. Carlisle came as if on cue and Edward helped him get Ron inside. I walked into our house, it reeked of death and I knew Alice had led Jasper off him having the weakest restraint. I wandered upstairs and heard a voice

"don't die on me!"

I scarcely recognized it as Draco's voice, I slid to the doorway and saw him kneeling by Luna's bed grasping her hand and his face haunted, his head resting on the bed. I saw Carlisle slip past me.

"Draco I'll do what I can. I need room and you're not helping her by being here" he said kindly and I felt for Draco. When I saw Emmett, mauled by the bear and dying I felt like I would too. His face looked like mine must have as he trudged down to the living room where the rest of the injured's friends and family waited. I walked into Luna's room.

"let me help"


End file.
